Evangelion- Relative Chaos
by Tepo
Summary: Shinji ha dejado definitivamente NERV, y sus compañeros tendran que lidiar con esa realidad; sin embargo, el chico permanece en la ciudad para vivir su vida normal... o esa es su intencion. Los angeles cada vez seran mas fuertes, y NERV se vera obligado a desplegar mas Evangelion. Las cosas empeoran con la llegada de otros seres: los demonios... Cross con Call of Cthulhu


**Capitulo 01: Deep**

Un joven de pelo castaño permanecía en silencio mientras algo de gente se movía a su alrededor, con decepción en los ojos ¿Podía eso importarle menos? Había visto cosas horribles, se había enterado de cosas horribles, y no podía continuar con toda esa farsa; humanidad, supervivencia, no podía importarle menos. Ambos bandos estaban equivocados así que no valía la pena luchar… Adema, era contra Dios la guerra ¿Podían esperar realmente ganarla? Ángel tras ángel, todos vendrían con reforzados intentos para acabar con la humanidad; solamente se preguntaba por qué diablos no llegaban todos de una sola vez y acababan con la tortura psicológica que significa vivir con miedo.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para que cambies de opinión?- pregunto una mujer de pelo morado.

-Nada- respondió fríamente Shinji.

-Nos estas condenando- dijo con despreció la capitana-. Solo por tu cobardía…

-Mi cobardía no creo un mundo de mierda- replicó Shinji sin voltearla a ver.

Sin medir otra palabra más, Misato se giró sobre sus pasos y salió de la oficina. A los pocos segundos, un anciano de pelo castaño se acerco solemnemente.

-Ya puedes retirarte, hijo- dijo el hombre-. Hemos terminado…

-Adiós…- susurró Shinji sin voltear a verlo.

El anciano lo miró mientras se alejaba, realmente preocupado ¿Qué harían sin su mejor piloto? ¿Por qué Gendou podía estar tan tranquilo?

-Volverá…- exclamó Gendou detrás del anciano, asustándolo terriblemente.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Tiene consciencia…- respondió llanamente el hombre, con sus manos en los bolsillos-. Esa siempre ha sido su condena; la misma razón por la que nos deja es la que lo traerá de vuelta…

-Por lo visto tú no tienes una- replicó el anciano con tono neutro.

-Murió con mi esposa- respondió sin inmutarse Gendou-. Es hora de irse Fuyutsuki… Solo esperemos que el imbécil no vuelva en pleno ataque, odio tener que reconstruir una y otra vez las instalaciones, el presupuesto se está recortando cada vez mas…

-La crisis económica es mundial, no debería sorprendente- replicó el anciano-. Pero… no creo que el chico vuelva, Gendou.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- preguntó con enfado Gendou.

-Esa mirada…- dijo Fuyutsuki mirando hacia donde Shinji se había ido-. Es la misma del niño cero…

Con un arrebato de furia, Gendou empujo al anciano contra la pared más cercana; al instante todos los presentes voltearon a verlos. Gendou mostro sus dientes coléricos, al tiempo que sus lentes oscuros caían al suelo con un sonido mudo; Fuyutsuki se estremeció mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Fuera- ordenó con furia.

Obedeciendo la orden como si su vida dependiera de ello, todos los empleados salieron de las oficinas con una rapidez intrigante; no hubo desorden, no hubo rumores, nadie corrió pero en solo veinte segundos las oficinas estaban absolutamente vacías incluso de rumores de pasos. Gendou miró fijamente a Fuyutsuki y lo golpeó nuevamente contra la pared.

-No existe el elegido cero- dijo con furia-. No existe, no existirá y definitivamente no existió hace tres años ¿Recuerdas?

-Ss-si…- susurró Fuyutsuki asustado.

-Pero sobretodo, odio que los rumores se expandan en mi lugar de trabajo- dijo Gendou soltando al anciano-. Así que está prohibido ese tema tabú en mis instalaciones… y fuera de ellas. En toda la órbita terrestre está prohibido hablar de ello ¿Entendido?

-Si, señor- asintió el anciano acomodándose su traje.

-Puedes adelantarte…- dijo Gendou con una calma recuperada.

Fuyutsuki asintió y dio el primer paso, pisando intencionalmente los lentes oscuros de Gendou; con expresión neutra, Gendou lo vio alejarse. Una vez que se encontró solo en la estancia, saco un par de lentes de repuesto del bolsillo de su traje y exhalo varias veces, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Shinji no se iría, su hijo era terriblemente predecible y terriblemente cobarde; los Eva era lo único que podía hacer bien, no se atrevería a dejarlo. Y si lo hiciera, nadie era indispensable para la instrumentalización, solamente Rei… Solo Rei…

* * *

Con un nudo en la garganta, Rei vio a Shinji partir; no era que le importara mucho, pero... Ahora seria la sombra de Asuka. Era consciente de la superioridad de Asuka con el evangelion, y la de Shinji. Ella solo era buena porque no temia a la muerte y no seguia ordenes al pie de la letra, lo cual la convertia en un buen soldado, pero solo eso. Y no era que careciera de estrategias o iniciativa, era simplemente que tenia miedo. Miedo de Gendou Ikari.

Tenia miedo de que descubriera que ella tenia individualidad, de que tenia pensamientos propios, dudas; tenia miedo de que descubriera que era capaz de sentir miedo. Asi que por eso era lo que todos esperaban de ella: una muñeca vacia. Una sombra.

Y ser la sombra de Shinji no la molestaba, le gustaba; ella misma se regocijaba en el poder de Shinji, pues mientras su luz era intensa, ella crecia como sombra. Shinji era el mejor piloto de eva por si mismo, pero sin ella, el chico hubiera muerto en sobradas ocasiones. No era orgullo, vanidad o alguna mentira de consuelo; shinji era cobarde y lento, y eso lo habia hecho vulnerable. Ahora el chico se iba, dejandola como la sombra de Asuka ¿Pero podria compensar los defectos de Asuka? Si Shinji era lento, ella lo compensaba como escudo; pero Asuka era rapida, y ella no podia ser una espada.

La vida humana, los deseos de Gendou, la moral... No peleaba por nada de esas cosas; peleaba por su propia y vacia existencia, porque aunque nunca lo admitiria, tenia tanto miedo de morir que a veces despertaba llorando en la noche. Y la unica tranquilidad en su vida, habia desertado y salia por las puertas de Nerv.

Cuando perdio de vista al chico, abrió su mochila; mirando alrededor, saco un folleto de entre sus cuadernos: "gran torneo mensual, adquiere rango nacional para la preliminar". Con el folleto aun en la mano, la chica saco una caja negra y tomó asiento en una banca cercana; abriendola, no pudo menos que relajarse. Debia prepararse para el torneo, tenia poco tiempo.

Guardo con prisa la caja, temiendo la presencia de Asuka. Asuka no debia emterarse, nadie en realidad, pero especialmente Asuka...

* * *

Y en realidad no le importaba el motivo, la accion o el significado inherente de la perdida de Shinji en el equipo; lo que realmente queria saber era como se atrevia ese imbecil a dejarla despues de tantas promesas y momentos juntos ¿Como se atrevia a dejarla sin dirigirle la palabras? Y ahi estaba el chico, haciendo su ultima maleta antes de dejar para siempre el departamento de Misato; tenia suficiente dinero para permanecer en Tokio y eso planeaba hacer, despues un trabajo de medio turno cubriria los gastos extras. Y si el imbecil, si solo se atreviera a girar y pedirle que lo acompañara... Ella aceptaria. No era que sintiera nada por él idiota, ni nada parecido... Era que no queria estar sola. Su unico compañero era Shinji, él unico que comprendia el significado de pilotear un eva, y sin embargo lo dejaba ¿Porque?

No entendia las acciones del chico, pero no le importaban; ella no lo cuestionaba, lo odiaba por nunca haber hablado con ella. Aun en ese momento, guardaba silenciosamente sus libros mientras ella lo miraba desde la puerta. Queria insultarlo, desquitar su coraje. Incluso golpearlo para que entendiera que no tenia porque huir de ella, que no era una decepcion... Era como un hermano mayor.

-Lo siento- dijo el chico cerrando su maleta-. No puedo vivir mas esta mentira...

-¿La mentira de que eres necesario?

-La mentira de que ganaremos...- Shinji tomó su maleta y se paro frente a Asuka.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos; la chica le dedico una mirada desafiante mientras el chico simplemente le dedico una amarga sonrisa. Despues, para sorpresa de ella, Shinji se adelanto y dio un beso en su mejilla.

-¡¿Pero que diablos?!

-Lo siento...

-¡¿Como te atreves?!

-Me quedare en Tokio y... Me gustaria hablar despues contigo- dijo el chico sonriendo-. Dejemos de mentir...

-Yo...

-Hablemos luego- Shinji paso a un lado de la chica y con rapidez salio del departamento, dejando a Asuka aun mas confundida que antes. Aun asi, la chica no pudo menos que sonreir.

-Tonto Shinji... Shinji...

* * *

El chico se desplomó en su nuevo departamento, el cual quedaba justamente debajo del de Rei; en un principio los habia visto como un asco, pero su precio era algo a tomarse en cuenta cuando eres un chico de apenas quince años. El dinero ganado por Nerv le duraria facilmente un año, pero no queria regresar con su tio y debia ser cuidadoso. Un departamento barato como aquel le aseguraba casi tres años de renta, pero la comida era cosa aparte... Debia conseguir un empleo.

Suspirando, se tiro en la cama; no se habia atrevido de despedirse de Rei o Misato, a pesar de que sabia que ya no las veria. Asuka tal vez le siguiera hablando, pero la disciplinada Rei no tendria pretextos para hablarle. No estaba seguro de que fueran amigos, pero le dolia perderla.

Por fin se habia dado cuenta de la realidad, y no queria perder su tiempo defendiendo lo perdido; tarde o temprano los angeles superarian a los evas y no perderia su corta existencia fingiendo ser la ultima esperanza de la humanidad. No era nadie especial y asi moriria, pero disfrutaria su vida. Era lamentable dejar a Asuka y Rei con la responsabilidad, pero no las usarian nuevamente como pretexto para mantenerlo luchando.

-Lo siento, chicas...- dijo Shinji con un suspiro antes de caer en un profundo sueño...

**Fin Capitulo 01**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Nuevo proyecto en proceso, ahora tomando evangelion como partida; la historia es llamada "Relative Chaos". La historia presenta el desarrollo de la historia de Evangelion sin Shinji… o no? Tomando como punto de partida lo INCOHERENTE en Evangelion del hecho de ganar contra los angeles sin hacer uso de algo realmente divino (la lanza de Longinus solamente se utiliza una vez), he decidido crear una historia mas oscura de evangelion.

Enfocándome en los otros personajes más que en el principal, Shinji, aunque no por eso lo dejare a un lado; en realidad me cae muy bien. Espero disfruten de esta pequeña introducción y esperen capítulos muchos mas largos. Para aclarar, las parejas aun no están definidas, con el paso del tiempo se darán. Por favor no dejen de comentar, hasta pronto!


End file.
